The neverending reign of terrorfor now
by Crazylily54
Summary: Told from my POV. I am a first year, Fred and George are in their last year at Hogwarts, and are telling me about their new ‘program’ of theirs. OotP spoilers. I've already got the ending done, it seems so corny. So if you have suggestions or endi


this is my third fic here. I"m kinda getting discouraged, you know...My stories aren't doing so good. 

Disclaimer: Same as usual, I own nothing, no one, except me. Oh, and just to let you know, Trista's Not my real name. 

_Argus Filch roamed the silent corridors one morning, trusty sidekick and only friend, Mrs. Norris, lurking behind him. Argus scowled at the empty hallway, knowing sooner or later that the next batch of new or returning students would be filling this seemingly still corridor. Sure enough, one moment later, he heard the distinctive chatter of the students. Filch turned his eyes toward his cat. "Another year of hell, my sweet." He said bitterly. Mrs. Norris seemed to understand. She gave a loud howl and set off, turning her lamp-like eyes on each suspicious-looking student. Argus' scowl became more pronounced as some of the approaching students spotted him. _

"Hey, Mr. Filch!" Two boys, each with red hair approached him. Argus didn't recognize them. 

"Who're you?" he said, frowning. "Weasleys, eh?" he added, spotting the trademark red hair. "Git away from me!" he said, hurrying away. "Can't trust any of you!" 

He heard the two boys calling him. "OY, MR. FILCH!" Argus didn't turn around. "IT'S FRED AND GEORGE!" 

"Well, you're still Weasleys!" he called back, ignoring the protests of the twins. Mrs. Norris rejoined him, giving Argus a reproachful look, before turning back towards the two boys. "Keep an eye on them." Argus whispered. 

  
  
"And this is the way we met our friend, Argus Filch, the caretaker." Fred interrupted the flashback. George grinned from the other side of his brother. 

"Don't believe it, eh?" he said. "We do look pretty innocent, don't we, Fred?" 

Fred and George gave each other two significant and identical looks before turning back to me and giving the same evil grins. "Let's show her what we're really like, eh, George?" Fred's smirk became more mischievous. "Oy, Ron! NEXT!" 

"I'm not doing it!" a disgruntled voice came from behind me. I turned around. It was Ronald Weasley, Fred and George's little brother. He was already taller then the twins, but he pretty much looked the same, the same red hair and freckles lined his face. 

"And why not?" Fred said, annoyance evident in his voice. 

Ron frowned. "What's in it for me?" he demanded. 

"A burned nose, if you don't show the next clip!" George said, raising his wand. Ron scowled, but raised his wand all the same. The next thing I knew, I was standing in yet another memory, this time Fred and George were in front of me, looking as though they had just won the election for master of the universe. 

"Do you know what to do with it?" Fred whispered, head bent over a worn parchment. 

"Of course!" George said indignantly. "Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to call myself your twin." He took out his wand. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." He said, tapping the parchment lightly with his wand. I bent over the parchment and watched, amazed, as thin green lines spread out over it, forming words and structures. One minute later, it seemed complete. The parchment now held a complete map of the Hogwarts grounds, and passages leading to places I had never been before. But that wasn't what amazed me. It was the tiny dots, moving around the grounds, miniscule words were labeling them. It showed that Harry Potter was lying on his bed in the boys' dormitory, Albus Dumbledore was walking through the transfiguration corridor, and Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy were near the lake, staying far away from each other. (*Cough, cough*) 

"Blimey." Fred said prodding the parchment with his finger as though checking it was real. 

George was about to say something, but as I watched, it seemed the whole scene had frozen, George's mouth was open slightly, his face shining, and Fred was staring at the map, still amazed. And then, almost as suddenly everything had frozen, a booming voice came out of nowhere. "That map was the true secret of success." One of the twin's voices said. "Wait until you see what we did with it." And someone else's voices cut in. 

"Unless you want to quit and sign?" It was Fred, a slight note of hopefulness in his magnified voice. 

"Not yet." I answered. I heard the twin's sigh. 

"Fine. Ginny, next!" Nothing was heard for at least two seconds, until a small scuffling sound was heard, as loud as the twin's voices. 

"If you think I'm being your lackey," Ginny's voice cut in, "You're wrong." I stood, slightly alarmed, as Ginny muttered something under her breath. 

Screeches were heard in the common room where I had started this journey, as though a small flock of bats had materialized out of nowhere. My eyes widened as Fred and George's startled yells filtered through the barrier. Then Fred's voice came, sounding a little more than panicked. "Don't panic, now, Trista. It's just Ginny's bat-bogey hex. ARGHHHHH!!" 

  
** So. First chapter of 'The neverending reign of terror.'...I don't like the title, do you? If you do or don't, tell me in your review!! Ugh. I'm so desperate for a review. HEEEELP!! still more chappies to come...REVIIIEEEW!! Ahem. Was I too obvious? **


End file.
